Someday
by Distant.x.Shadow
Summary: I'm sure most have heard the first Zodiac legend of all the Zodiac animals going to God and becoming of the Zodiac. I'm sure you've heard of the second Zodiac when the cat cat was tricked and excluded of the Zodiac but…... have you heard of the third…...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I do own all of the Haiki family, there curse, and their legend.

**

* * *

**

**Someday**

**Chapter 1**

(crinkle)Transmission: Zodiac 3 Received (crinkle)

_I'm sure most have heard the first Zodiac legend of all the Zodiac animals going to God and becoming of the Zodiac. I'm sure you've heard of the second Zodiac when the cat cat was tricked and excluded of the Zodiac but… have you heard of the third…_

_The true Dragon was one of God's most trusted. God told the Dragon that he was going to have a wondrous banquet and make all those who attend part of the Zodiac. The Dragon was delighted to hear this but God continued. God explained how he was also going to cast away some of the animals._

_The Dragon was troubled by this and looked at the list of those who were to be casted away. The Dragon questioned why God was sending away this strongest of his empire. God simply responded that they were the ones most likely to rebel and fight back. The weak ones he was going to invite would never think of revolting. The Dragon said no more. The day continued and the Dragon continued to ponder upon this wretched event._

_Soon the day of the banquet came. The Dragon supervised the exile of the strong animals. The abandoned one were as listed:_

_Wolf sister of the Dog_

_Fox brother of the Cat_

_Bat sister of the Mouse_

_Elephant brother of the Boar_

_Anaconda brother of the Snake_

_Goat sister of the Sheep_

_Raccoon brother of the Rabbit_

_Bison sister of the Ox_

_Leopard brother of the Tiger_

_Zebra brother of the Horse_

_Lemur sister of the Monkey_

_Sea Dragon brother of the Sea Horse_

_Eagle brother of the Rooster._

_In its heart, the Dragon knew this was wrong. The Dragon watched as the exiled slowly trudged into the desert. Then the Dragon flew back to the banquet. The Dragon came to the banquet just in time to see the Mouse hop of from the Ox's back. God congratulated them all. _

_The Dragon's gnawing conscience got to it again. It began to question if the other animals cared that their siblings were being abandoned and cast away. The Mouse was the first to respond. It said it was their fault that they were cast away and it had nothing to do with itself. The other animals agreed as well. With that simple statement, the Dragon came to a decision._

_The Dragon spread its wings and told God that it no longer held a bond with God. And from that day they shall always be enemies. The Dragon flapped its great wings and flew into the sky. It soon became a small black dot going towards the desert. _

_As the Dragon glided through the sky it called upon rain for the Abandoned ones. From that moment on when the Dragon landed before the Abandoned and it was named their savior and they swore their loyalty to it, the Dragon and God had broken their long time bond of friendship and become sworn enemies._

_The Dragon looked to the setting sun as it told itself that someday, someday whether near or far, it would free the other animals from the torment they had just put themselves in. Someday…._

(crinkle) Transmission: Zodiac 3 Comepleted (crinkle)

------

The Sohmas and Tohru sat around the table eating dinner. It was peaceful… actually it was too peaceful. There was a looming silence as the four ate their dinners as if something terribly good was about to happen.

They were surprised by a knock on the door. Tohru shot up. "I'll get it," she said happily and went for the door. She opened to see a girl by looks looking at least 14. Hair covered her right eye and she was leaning against her large black suitcase.

"Nii-kun?" she muttered and then collapsed on the floor.

Tohru's eyes widened and she left out a high-pitched scream. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki ran to Tohru.

"What is it?!?" growled Kyo.

"Oh my," said Shigure holding his hand to his mouth.

"Kan-san?" Yuki muttered.

Shigure ran and put a hand on her head. "She's running a high fever."

Tohru gasped as she frantically said, "We have to call Hatori-san!"

Yuki simply nodded and immediately went to the phone.

"Hatori, we need you here now!...Yes, it is quite important… Hatori, Kan-san, had just appeared on our door and collapsed… I thought she was in America as well… Okay see you here."

"Hatori is on his way," Yuki confirmed.

"Kyo take Kan-chan's suitcase. Yuki help me bring her to her room," instructed Shigure.

Tohru's PoV

Everyone seemed to be extremely worried especially Shigure. Kyo took the suitcase as told much to my surprise. Yuki held 'Kan' under her arms and Shigure held her feet. They didn't transform! Maybe she was part of the Zodiac as well! I was quite excited.

I followed them up the stairs and they entered the room that was always closed. The room itself was beautiful. From the window, I could see the sun setting just above the trees. The Zodiac animals were running across one wall, the next wall was a black tinged purple as was the one across from it. However, the one across from the parading Zodiac had a bunch of random animals: Wolf, Fox, Bat, Anaconda, Elephant, Goat, Raccoon, Bison, Leopard, Zebra, Lemur, Rooster, and Sea Dragon. Leading them all was a majestic black dragon. Its black scales gleamed and its leathery wings were stretched out. The room's furnishing was quite plain however. There was only a bed, dresser, mirror, desk, computer, and a bookshelf. The bookshelf was quite large.

I finally snapped out of my trance and turned to Shigure. "Shigure-san, what should I do to help?" I asked.

Shigure seemed to think for a bit. "If it wouldn't be too troubling, could you make some Karee Udon?" Shigure said sheepishly which was quiet out of character.

"Of course!" I said and eagerly raced to the kitchen.

Normal PoV

Now Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo all stood in a room with deafening silence. In a bed that hasn't been used for over eight years lay the girl who belonged there. The girl was not suppose to be however for she was exiled by Akito. Akito wouldn't be too happy. The girl was also quite sickly and was tossing and turning in the bed in which she belonged.

They heard voices downstairs and then Hatori appeared at the doorway. He put down his bag and was about to put her hand against Kan's forehead but a hand stopped him. The girl who was formally asleep was now holding the doctor's hand. Sweat rolled down the girl's forehead and her hand was terribly shaking. It seemed an eternity that the doctor and girl stared at each other in total silence.

"Don't touch me!" she barked in a soft voice as she glared at Hatori.

"Kan-san, please you're sick," Yuki pleaded.

"Kan-chan," murmured Shigure.

At the sound of Shigure's voice she let go of Hatori's hand and fell back asleep. Hatori carefully felt her forehead and checked her symptoms.

Hatori let out a sigh and said, "She is only sick from the plane ride. It was probably too long and bumpy. She'll be better quite soon."

Everyone sighed in relief. Tohru appeared at the doorway holding the steaming Udon. "It's done," she said happily.

"Thank you," Shigure said, "place it here." He said patting his hand on the desk. Tohru nodded and placed it on the desk.

Tohru stared at the girl for a moment until she finally asked, "Who is she?"

There was no response at first. The Sohmas turned to Shigure waiting for him to show something.

"I-I'm sorry if that's a tough subject!!" exclaimed Tohru waving her hands through the air, "You don't need to say anything!"

"No, no," said Shigure, "You should know."

There was another silence.

"That girl sleeping in that bed is Haiki Sohma Kanjou. Kan-chan is my sister as well as the head of the Haiki branch of the Sohma family. She is cursed by the true Dragon."

-----

(crinkle) Profile Acquired (crinkle)

Name- Haiki Sohma Kanjou

Age- 16

Birthday- November 21

Hometown- Chicago, Illinois, United States of America

Appearance- Kanjou has black hair tinged with purple. Her long hair flows all the way down to her waist. Her bangs cover her left eye. Her shown right eye has the same hue as her hair; however, her hidden left eye is a glowing light green. Her skin is fairly pale compared to others. She is shorter than most people her age and probably the height of a 14-year-old girl. She is below the average weight for she is very sickly.

Outfit- Kanjou usually wears a yukata matching her hair and eyes. But other times she wears a black yukata with black-tinged-purple dragons circling it. She wears it with an obi matching her eyes and hair. In casual clothes, she usually wears baggy pants and a hoodie or sweater.

Personality- Kanjou is usually very quiet and calm. She handles frightening situations with ease. She is quite flexible to her surroundings. She is very patient and cannot be provoked easily. She is gentle in her way of doing things at times but is very honest. She can also be quite cold to people who she has declared an enemy in her head. She is quite confident and likes to trust others. She is extremely intelligent and has received many opportunities to go to college but she refused them all. However, she tends to be a bit forgetful at times. She isn't a very girly person and despises skirts, dresses, and short shorts, so she is a tomboy. Everyone in a while, she can become extremely enraged and releases all her stored up anger and hatred. During this period she is unstoppable and destroys everything. This happens once every month.

Extra Info- Kanjou is the head of the Haiki family which is a branch from the main Sohma family. She is cursed with the true dragon. She has weak lungs and a weak immune system. She excels when she tries something.

(crinkle) Profile Ended (crinkle)

* * *

Please review but no flames!!

Thank you muchly-- Distant.x.Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. I do own all of the Haiki family, there curse, and their legend.

**

* * *

**

**Someday**

**Chapter 2**

Tohru gasped, "What?!?"

Shigure's playful grin reappeared as he repeated slowly, "Kan-chan….is….my….sister…."

"Well, actually," started Hatori, "she's technically his half sister."

"How?" asked Tohru.

"We had the same mothers," Shigure explained, "but my father was of the main Sohma family and her daddy was from the branch Haiki family. Sixteen years ago, my mother went to Chicago from America and met the Haiki branch family living there. The Haiki family is placed all over the world I all seven continents. My mother met with a Haiki Akuma, Kan-chan's future father. And the rest as they say is history!"

Tohru nodded understandably.

"But after Kan-san's birth her parents came here to the main Sohma family," Yuki added, "All of the Sohma Zodiac met with her at least once. I, on the other hand, grew up with her and we were quite good friends."

"Was she friends with you?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"Yeah," Kyo gruffly replied.

That earned Kyo a whack on the head from Yuki.

"What was that for, you damn Rat!?" growled Kyo trying to punch him back.

"You should respond more politely to people, stupid Cat," Yuki answered calmly easily evading the blow.

The noise skyrocketed with the sounds of smashing, yelling, and cursing. Shigure yelled trying to get them to get them quiet. Tohru waved her hands in the air trying to quiet everyone down. Hatori just watched this antic and sighed at the stupidity.

Unknown to them a certain girl had just awoken from the noise feeling refreshed. She gave a quiet yawn and stretched her arms out.

"Nii-kun?" she murmured quietly. She warily turned her head around in a dazed state. She paused to stare at Kyo and Yuki fighting. Her showing eye suddenly widened as she swiftly leaped off the bed. Her black tinged purple yukata easily flowed as if it floated around her. Yuki and Kyo were about to exchanged another kick when Kan walked between them. Tohru gasped, "Kan-san!"

Kan with a determined look in her eye lifted her hands. Both ankles were caught by her fists. She easily twirled them around and slammed the Cat and Rat into the ground. Kyo grunted and Yuk groaned.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!" gasped Tohru.

"Looks like Kan-san is okay now. I'm going back to the main house," Hatori said, "I'm going to half to tell Akito as well."

Yuki and Kyo both stood up ready to argue against him. Tohru seemed to look worried. Shigure gave off no sign of disagreement. Kan gave off a small sly smile and nodded. Hatori left the room and the car could be heard driving away.

Then, Tohru ran up to Kan giving a frantic bow saying, "Hi! I am Honda Tohru."

Kan made a deep sincere bow while replying, "Haiki Sohma Kanjou. Please refer to me as Kan." She turned and saw the Karee Udon. Pleasure was obvious in the glitter of her eyes. She grabbed the Udon calmly however and stepped out of the room.

There was complete silence until finally Tohru gasped, "Eh..EH? Kan-san, come back!" Tohru then ran out of the door. The three Sohmas sighed as they followed the two girls out of the room.

Tohru found Kan in the kitchen. She stood by the sink staring out the window. An empty bowl which just a few minutes ago was filled with Udon now lay to her side. Outside, it had just begun to drizzle slightly. Kyo gave a low grunt and took at a seat at the table with a suddenly tired expression. Kan hadn't moved from the spot she stood at.

"Kan-san?" Tohru asked nervously.

There was no reply.

"Kan-san!?" Yuki asked a bit more directly.

There was still silence.

"KAN-CHAN!" Shigure gasped as Kan crumpled to the floor. Shigure caught Kan in his arms. Kan lay in Shigure's arms limply. She showed no signs of moving again. Kan's showing eye was glazed as she still stared out of the window.

"Someday, someday whether near or far, I would free the other animals from the torment they have put themselves in. Someday…." Kan said in a husky voice unlike her own,

"The time has come  
The time is here  
It shall all clear.

Secrets come,  
Secrets go  
The cure within surely glows.

The moon is high  
The moon is low  
The cure to all will show

Revenge and vengeance  
Lust of blood  
It's time for siblings' flight.

The wind it whispers  
The water it roars  
I know the secret."

Kan suddenly stood from Shigure's hands and turned to Tohru.

"Do you know the story of the Abandoned Zodiac?" Kan asked.

Tohru shook her head. So Kan went on to tell Tohru about the Dragon and God's friendship. She told of the plans of casting away the strong and keeping the weak. She spoke of the desert and the banquet. She said the Rat's answer to the Dragon's question. At this Yuki seemed slightly ashamed. She then explained the Dragon's take off and calling of rain. Last, she told of the Dragon's vow.

Tohru listened in awe nodding every few seconds. Kan's soothing voice made the images pop into her head. She saw the scorching desert and the strong animals. She saw the fancy banquet with the Rat riding upon the Ox's back. She saw a large dragon twice the size of Shigure's house. It had gleaming ebony black scales and piercing glowing light green eyes. It had large fangs, spikes, and claws like a beast, but still had a curious and intellectual look. That was the Dragon. She saw how it stretched out its large leathery wings which were both the size of the Dragon's body. Tohru watched this in awe.

Kan stopped speaking her magical words for the story had ended.

"W-wow!" gasped Tohru, "I feel bad for the Abandoned! How could God just abandon them like that?"

"Easy," murmured Kan.

"Ehh?" said Tohru.

Kan shook her head, "Nevemind….." She turned her head toward Shigure, "Nii-kun, actually I'd like to see the loving God today."

"You wanna see Akito?!?" growled Kyo with as much strength as he could muster. The rain took its toll on the Cat.

Kan simply nodded and went outside. The rain dampened her yukata and it stuck to her skin.

"Kan-san! You might get sick!" Tohru yelled running outside with an umbrella.

Kan shook her head, "That won't be needed but please don't call me –san. That makes me feel so old."

Tohru nodded. Suddenly, there was a poof and where Kan once stood a dragon sat. It wasn't very large and was as tall as Tohru's waist. It had sleek long ears and a long snaky tail. It had a lean build and sat upright. It had long forearms and hind legs. Each of its wings was the same size as its body. Instead of scales it had smooth thin black fur which covered all of its body. Its left eye was a pale piercing green while the other was black tinted purple. It wore a black and green beaded bracelet similar to Kyo's. All of Kan's other clothes surrounded it.

"Kan-chan! Are you okay?!" asked Tohru.

Tohru got no answer. The Dragon Kan simply picked up all her clothes and took off. The clothes dangled from her front arms and her shoes were held with her mouth.

"Kan-chan?" murmured Tohru.

"Don't worry," reassured Shigure, "The cursed Haiki can also transform by will as well as when they are hugged or weak. Also, Kan-chan doesn't like talking in her Dragon form."

"But how could a Dragon by so…. CUTE?" exclaimed Tohru.

"You've never seen her true form," muttered Shigure.

"Pardon?" Tohru said.

"Nothing!" said Shigure, "let's go inside and get out of the mucky rain!"

Tohru simply nodded as she watched the black dragon become nothing but a small black dot in the sky like in the story.

Kan flew and glided through the sky. She watched as small children pointed at her tugging at their parents clothes. The parent would look up see nothing then pat the child's head. There would be the occasional teenager and the even rarer adult. Only those truly pure of heart could see her in the Dragon form. Well, the pure of heart and those who are cursed.

The air felt good as it went through her paper like ears. Kan sighted the Sohma estate and prepared for a landing. She glided in to a grassy field and hid her clothes behind a bush.

Kan walked over on all fours towards the building. As she came to the door, she took her forearm and knocked. The door opened and there stood I nurse. She looked all over and saw nothing.

_'I guess she isn't that pure of heart then again no one is anymore…'_sighed Kan. She snaked between the maid's legs and went into the building. Kan ran quickly through the building sniffing for Akito's scent. It wasn't hard to find. His scent was too strong, clogged up her nose, and made her eyes water.

Suddenly, Kan heard footsteps approaching her. Kan paused and stood still. Two boys appeared before her. One boy had blonde hair, wore girlish clothes, and looked like a young child. He spoke loudly but stopped speaking when he saw the Dragon. The other boy seemed more mature. He had black and white hair, many piercings, and wore punk clothes. He was silent but stared at the Dragon as well.

Kan spread her wings and began to flap. She had been spotted and needed to leave immediately. She soared above their heads and glided down the hallway.

"Kan-kun?" both boys murmured.

Kan flew through the hallways swiftly. She finally landed when she found the door she was looking for. Without bothering to knock, Kan burst through the door.

"Akito-kun," Kan said in a smooth voice, "long time no see."

"A very long time, Kan-chan," replied a dreary voice.

Akito's frail figure appeared from the shadows. He slowly moved across the room towards the small sitting dragon. He raised his hand to smack it. It fell down with an unimaginable force but Kan easily caught the hand with her snaky tail.

"I don't think so, Aki-baka," snickered Kan. Kan's voice did not come from her mouth but was projected from her mind.

Akito growled a pulled his hand back. "Why are you here?" he questioned.

"Can't I just visit an old friend?" Kan replied innocently.

"No," muttered Akito as he retreated back into the shadows.

Kan turned away from Akito an observed the room. Suddenly, she turned towards Akito her sharp eyes peering into his soul. "You know it's coming," Kan sneered, "the end."

"LEAVE!" bellowed Akito. No force in the world could make the Haiki leader do anything against her will. Kan spun around holding her tail high in the air. She swayed side to side with an air of dignity surrounding her. She stopped at the doorway and turned her head. "I call. They come," she said simply and walked out.

* * *

At The House 

"Hmmm.. it's Kan-chan's time of month again," Shigure said randomly.

"Ehh?" gasped Tohru as she was cooking the food.

"Kan-chan," Yuki said simply, "every month she has this time when-"

"I should go to the store!!" interrupted Tohru.

"Why?" asked Kyo.

"Well, if it's Kan-chan's time of month…. We don't have any…… you know.." Tohru explained frantically.

Kyo burst out laughing along with Shigure. Yuki couldn't help but give a small smile.

"You thought we were talking about….. HAHAHAH!! Kan's…… HAHAHAH!" Kyo laughed loudly. Shigure joined him.

"Ehhh?" replied a confused Tohru.

"Honda-san," Yuki responded calmly, "we weren't speaking of that time of month every girl has. Kan is rather special. Every month she releases all her stored anger. She goes crazy and destroys everything in sight. We're not talking about….. that."

"HAHAHAHAH!!! You thought we were talking about… HAHAHAHAH!!! That is good!" joked Shigure.

Suddenly, a soaked Kan burst through the doorway. Shigure and Kyo laughed ever louder. Yuki just smiled. Tohru stood confused but then continued to cook. Kan tilted her head confused by the laughter. Then she just smiled and went to help Tohru with the cooking.

Kan looked up into the window and watched the rain.

_'Kuenai, Keibo, it is time come to me. Kuenai, Keibo, il est temps viennent à moi.' _Kan said trying to reach the others minds.

* * *

Paris 

Two people stood in front of the Eiffel Tower. One was a girl. She seemed at least 14 and stood at 5'3". She had long dark brown hair the reached her butt. It was very straight and shone in the sunlight. Her deep red eyes were large and acquisitive taking in all that she saw. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and a short red skirt.

The other was a boy. He too was 14 and stood at 5'6".He had long orange red hair that stuck out everywhere. At its longest point it reached his mid back. His hair also has one long white strand that covers his left eye and goes all the way down to his shoulder. His red eyes were serious and stern. He had somewhat of a feminine face. He wore a black leather vest with many straps and buckles. The collar was lined with soft white fur. He wore no shirt under his vest so it opened slightly showing his well-toned chest. He wore black fingerless gloves fade of leather as well. The started near his shoulder. He wore two rings on his left hand one on his index and the other on his middle. He wore tight faded jeans that resembled that which girls wore.

_'Kuenai, Keibo, it is time come to me. Kuenai, Keibo, il est temps viennent à moi.' _

The two turned to each other.

"Regarde comme nous devons prendre notre conge, Kuenai," the girl said. (Looks like we must take our leave Kuenai.)

Kuenai sighed, "Mais cet endroit était devenir juste intéressant, Keibo" (But this place was just getting interesting, Keibo)

Keibo nodded in return. She began twirling her long dark brown hair with her fingers. "Au moins je reverrai Kyo-nii-kun." (At least I will see Kyo-nii-kun again)

Kuenai's face brightened as he said, "Pourquoi oui… nous pourrons voir Yuki-nii-kun aussi bien!!" (Why yes... we shall be able to see Yuki-nii-kun as well!!)

"But most importantly," Kuenai spoke in Japanese.

"Is that we get to see Kan-nee-kun again!" continued Keibo.

The two smiled at each other and took each other's hand. They walked toward their house to prepare for their trip to Japan.

* * *

Please review but no flames!! 

Thank you muchly-- Distant.x.Shadow


End file.
